dethklokfandomcom-20200214-history
General Crozier
General Crozier is a four-star General in the United States Army. His job in the Tribunal, as stated by Mr. Selatcia, is information gathering, which Crozier is not happy about. He brings a military viewpoint to the Tribunal's dealings with Dethklok, and usually recommends military action, often in the form of assassination. Despite his view that Dethklok should be dealt with in the most efficient manner, he usually has the most realistic predictions, sometimes questioning if certain things the band does are really that dangerous. Despite being a high-ranking military official, General Crozier often leads operations personally and has no issues with working in the field. He has demonstrated competent if not expert abilities in combat. On one occasion, he personally followed Deathklok through the Amazon with a detachment of special forces personnel while surviving the jungle, hostile natives, and Deathklok's own indiscriminate destruction of the rainforest. He was also one of the only if not the only soldiers to survive Deathklok's expedition into the Amazon. History General Crozier goes against the Tribunal's wishes several times. He covertly sends an assassin to Mordhaus to eliminate Dethklok, which fails. He also gathers a large military force to kill them in "The Metalocalypse Has Begun," having formed an alliance with Cardinal Ravenwood in this endeavor. This backfires when Salacia discovers their betrayal and brutally kills Ravenwood. However, he merely puts Crozier to sleep, claiming he is still needed. Crozier returns with no memory of anything after the attack on Dethklok itself, but with strange nightmares of Ravenwood's death. In the episode "Dethcarraldo," during a botched attempt to disrupt Dethklok's plans in the Amazon, Crozier is forced by the native Yaneemango Indians to partake in a drug known as yopo. He imagines the bloodied and disfigured Ravenwood again, along with the soldiers killed by Selatcia. The vision of Ravenwood claims that General Crozier is dead, but he is seen later at the Tribunal meeting concerning Dethklok's new manager. In "Dethrelease" he is appointed Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff by the President and he focuses his attention on capturing the Revengencers . He arrives at Mordhaus and to stop the Revengencers attack, there he is confronted by Orlaag and Selatcia. Selatcia implants a vision depicting him and Dethklok, which presumably puts him under mind control. This is confirmed in "RenovationKlok", when Selatcia uses Crozier's newfound power over the U.S. Army to build some sort of device. Crozier doesn't speak again until "Dethhealth". In "Doublebookedklok AKA The Dead Man", it is revealed that the device the army is constructing is part of the Tribunal's top secret FalconBack Project. Crozier, Senator Stampingston, Vater Orlaag, and Mr. Selatcia are revealed by Crozier to be the only ones aware of the projects existence, though they suspect that Charles Foster Ofdensen is also aware of it and that Ofdensen witnessed Selatcia's brainwashing of General Crozier. Trivia *Crozier's name is taken from the word for a staff carried by high-up Christian clergyman, and the staff represents loyalty. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Enemies of Dethklok Category:Tribunal Members Category:US Government Category:FalconBack Project Category:Politicians